


Alcohol and Fun Times

by alifish1988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifish1988/pseuds/alifish1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan goes up to Shepard's cabin for a drink and ends up getting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Fun Times

Kaidan hesitates in front of Shepard's door holding a bottle of whiskey, he is still unsure if this is a good idea. Him and Shepard seem to be good now but what if he doesn't want to go back to old habits, he seems so much harder now, cold even. Kaidan is hoping that having someone to talk too will help. Back on the SR-1 they had started having a drink together after missions and usually ended up talking until late in the night, it's worth a shot to see if he wants continue. Finally Kaidan knocks, he hears a muffled curse and starts to regret coming. After a couples minutes the door opens revealing Shepard looking surprised to see him. Kaidan almost misses it because of the glowing cybernetics but he is sure that Shepard is blushing.

"Kaidan." Shepard says then clears his throat. "Do you need something?"

"No, just wondering if you would like to have a drink with me." Kaidan says giving his bottle a shake. "You know like in the old days."

Shepard thinks about it for a second before smiling and nodding then he moves to the side so Kaidan can enter the cabin. Now it's Kaidan's turn to be surprised. The cabin is a lot bigger than he expected, but what surprised him is Shepard's personal touches possibly showing a different side of the man. There are many colourful fish in the tanks and several models hanging by the desk even more surprising is the small tank with a hamster. There are several weapons lying around some disassembled with a cleaning cloth nearby showing the Shepard everyone knows, the one who is always ready for a fight. Kaidan goes down to the couch and places his bottle down on the table beside a already half empty bottle with an empty glass next to it. It looks like Shepard might have kept the habit even if he is having the drink by himself now. It's touching, Kaidan hopes it means that Shepard valued their friendship and enjoyed the time they spent together.

Shepard joins him on the couch, he places a second glass down beside his own then picks up the opened bottle of whiskey and pours some into both glasses. Kaidan picks up his glass and Shepard picks up his, they clack their glasses together before downing the amber liquid.

"So truthfully Shepard, how have you been doing?" Kaidan asks trying to start up a conversation.

Shepard gives a little laugh. "About as well as can be expected with the whole galaxy depending on me." He says.

"So stress and little to no sleep then." Kaidan says.

"Pretty much." Shepard replies.

They both chuckle realizing that not much has changed in the past three years. They easily fall into casual conversation and before Kaidan realizes it they have finished Shepard's bottle and the about half of his. 

"So tell me Kaidan, why did you come up here?" Shepard asks slurring his words slightly, the alcohol obviously effecting him. "Because I don't think it was just to get drunk and talk about the old days."

Kaidan's breath quickens as Shepard moves closer and he nearly jumps when a hand brushes against his thigh. "Tell me to stop and I will." Shepard whispers into his ear before taking his chin and turning his mouth into a fierce kiss.

Stop this, not fucking likely Kaidan thinks to himself as he wraps his arms around Shepard pulling him closer. Shepard quickly starts undoing the clasps and snaps of Kaidan's uniform, soon his shirt is on the floor and Shepard's mouth and hands are all over his chest. He gasps when Shepard takes a nipple into his mouth and begins sucking and biting it while pinching the other into a hard nub. 

"Hmm... Shepard." Kaidan moans.

Shepard moves back up to his mouth. "You like that?" He asks then kisses him forcing his tongue in, and Kaidan welcomes it with his own.

Hands open his pants and reach in grabbing his cock. "Yes." Kaidan gasps out.

Shepard starts roughly stroking Kaidan's length with one hand while his other finishes pushing down Kaidan's pants and briefs. Kaidan moans and can't help thrusting his hips. Shepard starts kissing and biting his neck most likely leaving marks but it feels to good to care.

"I'm going to fuck you Kaidan." Shepard whispers in his ear while increasing his pace on Kaidan's erection. "Fast and hard, going to fill you so full and make you come again and again screaming my name. It will feel so good that you'll come back and beg me for more." 

Those word crawl down Kaidan's spine like liquid fire dripping heat into his groin then Shepard gives his wrist a twist bringing him to the edge of an orgasm. Kaidan cries out hearing Shepard's name fall from his lips as he comes hard, shooting ropes of white onto his chest. Breathing heavily Kaidan looks down when he feels Shepard's tongue and sees him lapping up the come with a pleased grin on his face. The sight spikes Kaidan arousal and surprisingly he feels his cock twitch in response. 

"Get on the bed. I'm not finished yet." Shepard says huskily then stands up and goes over to the bed undressing himself on the way. 

Kaidan quickly pulls off his boots and kicks his pants and briefs the rest of the way off then heads towards the bed. Once settled he looks up at Shepard who has pulled a bottle of lube out of his dresser drawer and now is standing over him with a predatory look on his face, his impressive cock rock hard and dripping precum. Unable to resist, Kaidan leans over and takes Shepard's throbbing cock into his mouth drawing a deep moan from the man. He flicks his tongue along the head before thrusting down, swallowing as much of that hot length as he can without choking. He pulls back while twirling his tongue along the shaft then thrusts down again a little deeper. Kaidan works a steady pace using his tongue to full advantage loving the moans and gasp he is causing, he starts rubbing Shepard's heavy balls and rolls them around in his hand. Fingers tangle into his hair then a slight tug pulls him up into a hot kiss with a soft tongue tasting his lips.

"Kaidan, I need you." Shepard breathes out nipping at Kaidan's bottom lip.

Kaidan lays down and spreads his legs as Shepard settles between them. Shepard opens the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand then spreads it around Kaidan's puckered entrance pushing a finger in. Kaidan moans, it's a new sensation for him but fuck does it feel good, he eyes Shepard's large cock and realizes that this is going to hurt but he also realizes he doesn't care. A second finger joins the first and they start pumping away, twisting and scissoring inside him then Shepard hits his prostate and Kaidan cries outs as Shepard's mouth claims his, swallowing his moans and replacing them with a questing tongue. Shepard pushes a third finger in and Kaidan winces as it begins to hurt.

Shepard notice the slightly pained expression on Kaidans face. "Have you ever been fucked before?" He asks lustfully pushing his fingers in a little deeper.

"No, this... ahh, this will be my first time." Kaidan groans out as Shepard's fingers begin to move faster stretching him out.

"Good." Shepard growls removing his fingers.

Kaidan hears the snap of the lube bottle being opened then the slickened head of Shepard's cock begins to push into his ass. He grits his teeth against the pain as Shepard slowly enters him moaning with pleasure and a look of pure bliss on his face. Once he is in fully Shepard pauses and starts planting gentle kisses along Kaidan's collarbone. The shaking in Shepard's arms and his laboured breathing are the only signs of his struggle to control himself and give Kaidan time to adjust.

"Fuck you feel so good Kaidan. So hot and... tight." Shepard gasps. "I need... to move."

Shepard pulls out and thrust back in, Kaidan moans as the feel of delicious friction overwhelms any pain. Kaidan grabs Shepard by the back of the neck and pulls him into a fierce kiss while hooking his legs around Shepard's back and pulling him in deeper. Shepard quickly set a fast hard pace his hips slamming into Kaidan with satisfying slaps of flesh on flesh barely heard through the moans and groans of the two men. 

"Fuck Shepard." Kaidan cries out, he reach down and begins stroking his aching cock.

"Yes Kaidan, scream my name." Shepard says thrusting in deeper, filling him again and again.

Kaidan strokes himself harder feeling his climax begin to peak. "SHEPARD." He screams out, his come pumping out of him and splashing on his chest.

"YES, KAIDAN YES. FUUUCK!" Shepard cries out thrusting in as far as he can and letting out a loud roar as he comes.

Kaidan feels Shepard's hot seed filling him up and moans at the sensation, still coming down from his own orgasm. Shepard collapses on top of Kaidan and begins placing gentle kisses along his neck.

"I love you." Shepard whispers quietly, so quietly Kaidan almost misses it.

"What was that." Kaidan asks wanting to be sure he heard what he thought he had.

"Hmm, what was what?" Shepard replies dreamily. 

"Nothing." Kaidan says thoughtfully.

Shepard pulls out of Kaidan and rolls them over, he pulls the blankets over top of them then wraps his arms around Kaidan and pulls him closer. Before too long all Kaidan can hear from Shepard is the deep breaths of sleep. As Kaidan drifts off to sleep himself he admires how peaceful Shepard looks. His last thoughts are of the words Shepard had whispered and the hope that he had meant them.


End file.
